Mistaken Identity
by Aussielover
Summary: An unknown child molester is wreaking havoc in Los Angeles County. The public is alerted. One of the men from Station 51 finds himself at the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim to owner any characters from Emergency or Adam-12. I only borrow these created characters for pure enjoyment of a new story.

Mistaken Identity

It's a quiet afternoon and the men of station 51 are lounging around the television set killing time before Marco serves up dinner. The aroma in the kitchen and living room is filled with Mexican spices. The guys are paying close attention to the scores of the afternoon Dodgers game against the St. Louis Cardinals. Suddenly, an anchorman breaks in during regular programming. _We interrupt this broadcast to give this breaking news. The Los Angeles County pedophile has struck again. This time a ten year-old boy in the Brentwood neighborhood is the victim. He is the fifth child in the county assaulted this month. The authorities believe it is the same man. The suspected pedophile is increasing his attacks. Please be on the alert for a six foot one, dark haired, and blue-eyed Caucasian man in his thirties. Anyone matching this description approaching or harassing a child should be questioned. The authorities need the public's assistance…_

Marco's voice breaks in. "Come and eat!" Johnny walks up to the television and turns it off before joining the rest of the men already settling around the table.

"Dinner smells great. What are we having, Marco?" Johnny asks.

"Enchilada's and rice just like my mama makes." Marco grins as he sits down the pan on the hot pad.

Just then, the klaxons go off. _Engine 51, garbage fire at the corner of Center and Jackson Street. Time out 5:41._

The joyful anticipation of a tasty hot dinner vanishes quickly like their unsatisfied expressions. Wooden chairs screech across the floor as they slide back from the table as the men hustle to the engine. Captain Stanley darts to the radio jotting down the location before picking up the mike. "_Station 51, KMG 365." _Cap races around big red and climbs aboard. Mike Stoker drives out with the others snapping up their turnout coats.

The dumpster fire is handled easily by the men. They get it put out and clean up the area in less than an hour. With their return to the station they finish the end of their shift with no other excitement.

*

A couple days later, Hank Stanley rolls out of bed. He heads straight to the bathroom to revive himself with a shave and a hot shower. After toweling off he dresses in a rust and gold plaid shirt and tan pants, and then wanders into the kitchen. He moseys up behind his wife, Emily, who is already dressed and ready for her day. He surprises her with a gentle hug when he slips his arms around her waist and squeezes. He places a soft kiss on her neck. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Hank, you seem to be in a good mood this morning." She perks up an eyebrow and glances around at him.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? I have a gorgeous wife. It's a bright sunny day out, and I smell some fresh bacon cooking on the stove." Snap and crackle noises fill the room as she flips over bacon in the frying pan.

"Are you ready for a cup of coffee, Hun?"

"That sounds great." The sun is beaming into the room through the sheer white curtains over the kitchen sink and beside the table. As he sits down at the table, he picks up the rolled newspaper and opens it to read the headlines. _Pedophile strikes again. The community needs to be on alert. _Emily pours her husband a cup of coffee and puts it in front of him. "Thanks, Babe." He picks up the steaming cup and takes a sip.

"How long until you leave for the station, Hank?"

"In the next hour, I guess." He peers out the opening between the curtains and across the green lawn noticing a wiffle ball and bat left behind. "Where are the kids?"

"They went to play at Jacob and Annie's house this morning."

He looks up at his wife with a coy eye. "So, we are all alone?"

"Yes, dear, but don't you have to leave for work soon and aren't you hungry for some breakfast?"

With a twinkle in his eyes, he says, "I'm always hungry for something more satisfying than food."

She pauses from her cooking and plants a hot kiss on her husband's lips. Then she softly says, "Maybe, when you have a little more time, we can see how hungry you really are, but I have a meeting with the other wives planning the firemen's picnic this morning."

"Ok, Em, can you set up another play date tomorrow when I get off shift?"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged, Captain Stanley." Emily sits down a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for him then grabs her coffee cup and joins him for a couple minutes.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I did earlier with the kids."

"They got up kind of early."

"They were very excited about going over to their friends."

"With such a nice day, maybe I'll walk into work today."

"If you do, can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"That's ok, Em. I can get a ride home from Mike or Roy. Have you got any other big plans for the day?"

"Jack Clayton, our neighbor at the end of the block, is putting together a neighborhood watch program. He has the first meeting tonight. I was thinking about attending with all the recent news about the child molester on the loose. It's just so scary to think about it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Well, I hate to run, but I don't want to be late for the meeting. Wouldn't look good to have the captain's wife late." She stands up to go and gives him another tender kiss before sitting her cup in the sink. "Hank, just leave your dishes in the sink. I'll take care of them when I get home."

"Have a good day, Em. I love you."

"Love you too."

Cap flips over the paper to continue reading as he eats the rest of his breakfast. After finishing up, he follows Emily's request and deposits his dishes in the sink then goes to the brush his teeth before heading off to the station. He grabs his brown lightweight jacket by the door and puts is on before heading out. It's not too often that he walks to work, but he feels fortunate that he lives close enough to enjoy a nice day this way. Hank hates extremely quiet shifts when he feels bottled up with just time at his desk. It has been abnormally slow recently.

Hank's neighborhood is fairly quiet and lined with middle-class families. The properties are well kept with mowed lawns and landscape rock. Many yards have nice oak and sycamore trees giving shade on the hot California days. About three blocks from home with another five to go, Hank sees a man just ahead of him approach a young boy playing alone in his front yard. The side streets are pretty quiet at this hour with only the occasional car driving by. As he gets nearer, he sees the man talking to the child then grabbing him roughly by the arm. The young boy maybe only five or six years old, is starting to cry. It looks to Hank like the man is trying to drag the boy away to a parked blue sedan sitting along the curb. Something in Hank's gut tells him that there is something terribly wrong here.

"Hey, you! Let go of him!" Hank yells as he jogs up closer to the two.

Hank's stern voice startles the molester causing him to glance his way realizing his discovery. He then releases the boy and runs for his car. The boy falls to the ground when he is suddenly free.

Hank is a few steps from the boy as he watches the car speed off with tires screeching and leaving behind a trail of rubber on the street. He quickly goes to the small child in the yard. Hank gets down on his knees and helps him up. The boy is crying and taking in heaving breaths. The look of fear is spread across his moist tear-stained face.

With a kind tone Hank asks, "What's your name, son?" He rubs up and down along the boy's arms trying to calm the little one. Hank's mind flashes to his kids who are not much older than this little one.

Nearby a couple men dressed in jeans, old t-shirts, and worn out ball caps are cutting through the neighborhood to get to a construction job site. One is rummaging through his metal lunchbox seeing what his girlfriend packed for his lunch today. The driver is messing with the radio finding a station. Both men are unshaven and have a rough edge to them. Both are tan and well muscled from the physically demanding job. Finally picking a station, the radio blares the repeated broadcast of the pedophile on the loose. "Bobby, have you been following the story of this creep?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get my hands on the guy and teach him a lesson."

At that very moment, their truck comes up on Hank and the little boy. They both notice the boy sobbing and looking distressed. The contact Hank is making sends the wrong message to the men. "Shit, Larry. Do you see that?"

"Yeah, it's him. Grab the creep." The driver slams on the brakes of the maroon pickup and both men bail out when it comes to a stop.

The men come running up to Hank and the boy. It scares the child again, and he runs toward the house crying. Hank starts to stand up when one of the two men violently grabs both his arms. Stunned by his actions, Hank stammers, "Wait, guys. You don't under…" then the other man slams a hard punch into his midsection. His breath is knocked out of him in mid sentence.

"Hey, Bobby, let's see how tough this guy is with somebody his own size."

Larry lets fly a fist across Hank's jaw. The collision sends a shooting pain throughout his face and neck. Larry looks down to see some fresh blood on his knuckles only to realize it's not his own. Hank sags back against the man holding him, as he's dazed from the punch. Blood drips from Hank's lower lip. He tries to pull away from the strong arms restraining him, but no such luck. The captain again tries to explain. "Please, I was only trying …" when another blow to his gut takes the words away.

"Bobby, I don't think our friend here is as brave with us as the little boys he normally plays with." The two men seem to be feeding off of each other's aggression. "Do you want to have a go?" His friend nods and lets out a laugh.

Bobby releases Hank's arms and his legs start to give way. But Larry quickly snatches his upper arms again, and this time Bobby lets into him. He throws a quick couple punches to his face then again at his midsection. Now, there is blood dripping down the side of Hank's face from a cut on his cheek and his vision is starting to blur.

While this is all happening outside, in the house the mother hears her son in his bedroom crying. She goes into his room and finds him huddled in the corner. She kneels down in front of him and tries to comfort him. "What's wrong, Billy?"

He mumbles out to her between sobs, "Strange man … grabbed me."

"Oh, my God!" She picks him up in her arms and goes to the front window to look outside. She sees a couple men fighting with a third from what she can tell. Without thinking she hurries to the phone to call the police. Her emotions are suddenly a wreck.

As the call is answered the dispatcher says, "This is the Los Angeles Police Department. What is your emergency?"

"Please come quickly." She says in a shaky voice. "A man tried to grab my son, and I think he's still outside. Now it looks like some men are fighting in my yard."

The dispatcher gets the woman's address and tells her to stay inside and lock her doors until the police arrive. A short time later, she hears sirens approaching her home.

Outside again, the two so-called rescuers beat the crap out of Hank. He never got another word out between the hits. Larry and Bobby drew satisfaction from the moans escaping from his bloodied lips. The next blow knocks him unconscious, and Larry drops him to the ground. With the sirens growing louder, Bobby looks at the man crumpled on his side in the yard and says, "It's the end for you, Buddy."

Just then, a squad car pulls up. Officers Sanchez and Walters put on their hats and grab their nightsticks. They approach the two men with caution only knowing of a fight at the scene and possible child abduction attempt. As they near the men, Walters asks, "What is going on here?"

Larry quickly answers, "We caught this guy trying to steal a kid." He points down to the injured man. Walters keeps an eye on the two men while Sanchez stoops down to feel for a pulse on Hank. It's obvious to the officer that the man is unconscious, but he appears to be breathing and has a pulse.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, Jerry." Sanchez goes back to the squad to radio in for an ambulance.

"How did he get like this?" Walters asks, but already sensing what happened noticing the bloodied knuckles of the men.

Bobby speaks up, "He's the creep messing with kids. It's all over the news. We saw him touching this boy." His voice is all jacked up with the adrenaline rush.

Walters asks, "Did he put up a fight?"

Bobby and Larry look at each other a second before either speaks up. Larry finally says, "Yeah, of course, the slime ball didn't want to go to jail."

"I'm going to need both of you to come down to the station to make a statement about what happened here."

Walters doesn't recognize Hank with the bloody and bruised face. He has to treat the injured man as if he is a suspect in a crime until he knows differently. He kneels down and cuffs his hands together in the front. Sanchez is walking back to Walters when a second squad arrives on the scene. Jerry sees its Woods and Brinkman.

Walters says to Sanchez regarding the other officers, "Can you have them take these two gentlemen into the station for questioning, and will you talk to the woman in the house who called in? I'll keep an eye on this man."

Sanchez fills in Woods and Brinkman on the few details they have gotten. Then, he heads to the front door and knocks. A woman in her late twenties answers the door with a little boy still in her arms. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm Officer Sanchez with the Los Angeles Police Department. What's your name and can you tell me what happened?"

"My name is Lois Barkley. I found my son, Billy, crying in his room a few minutes ago. He told me a man grabbed him in the yard. When I looked outside I saw three men fighting. I don't really know what else happened."

"Billy is it? How old are you?"

He doesn't speak, but holds up one hand with his fingers all spread apart.

"I guess that means you're five."

The little guy nods his head and mom smiles with his response.

"I would like to ask Billy one question. Let's go outside for just a moment."

"No mommy." Billy shakes his head feeling scared still.

"It's ok, Buddy. I won't let anyone hurt you." The little guy nods his head again up and down giving the ok signal.

The three walk outside near enough to see Cap on the lawn and both men standing near the squad. "Can you tell me if one of those men touched you?"

The boy looks for a minute at the men standing then down at Hank. "Mister," and he points down at Hank. That is enough of a response for Sanchez to assume that the boy recognized him and that he did something. Just then, an ambulance and rescue squad pull up with lights flashing.

"Why don't we go back inside so I can ask you a few more question?" The officer starts to lead the way as the little boy leans over his mother's shoulder to look closer at Cap.

"Mommy, mister hurt?"

Lois shifts Billy's weight around in her arms to keep the wiggly boy from falling. "Yes, honey. The other men are going to take care of him."

Sanchez continues to question the mother inside, but doesn't really learn anymore since the mother didn't see anything.

Paramedics, Brice and Thomas, lay down their medical equipment in the grass near the injured man. Brice asks, "What do we have, Officer Walters?"

"We have an unconscious victim of a fight. He is also a suspect in a possible child abduction."

"Officer Walters, do we really need these handcuffs?" Brice asks as he and his partner help to position the victim flat on his back. Brice immediately recognizes the captain. "Oh, my God! This is Captain Stanley."

"Who?" Walters asks.

"He is the fire captain of Station 51. I have served under him before." He quickly starts to assess his injuries while his partner sets up the Biophone. He picks up his wrist and holds it to get a pulse with some difficulty because of the handcuffs there. Next, he rests his hand on his abdomen getting a respiration rate. Then, he puts a BP cuff on his arm to get a pressure reading. Thomas has Rampart on the line. He explains, "We have one male victim about thirty-five years old, unconscious and bleeding from the face. The injuries are the result of a fight." He then recites the vitals Brice gives him. In addition, Brice notes the facial laceration on his cheek, contusions to his abdomen, and possible cracked ribs.

"Squad 36, tell me how his pupils respond."

Brice flicks his penlight in Captain Stanley's eyes. He looks at Thomas and says, "They're equal, but sluggish."

"Rampart, the pupils are equal, but sluggish."

"Squad 36, start an IV with Lactated Ringers. Run six liters of O2 and transport."

"10-4, Rampart. IV with Ringers and six liters of O2."

Brice quickly looks up to Walters. "I need to place an IV catheter. Can you please take off these cuffs?"

Walters is hesitant, but finally removes the cuffs. "Brice, I will have to recuff him when you get the IV established. Sorry."

Brice places a catheter in his right arm. Thomas washes off the blood on his face, and then finds the two-inch laceration on his left cheek and a split lower lip. Thomas bandages the laceration then fits him with an oxygen mask. "Get that gurney over here!"

"One, two, three lift." The two paramedics and ambulance attendant lift up Hank onto the gurney. A groan comes from the patient with the major movement. "Hold up." Brice says as he leans in to talk with Hank. "Captain Stanley, can you hear me?"

Hank rolls his head and groans again, but his eyes don't open. "Go ahead and get him ready." The attendant straps the man in for transport.

Walters steps up close then snaps on a handcuff to Cap's left wrist and to the side gurney bar. "I will be riding along with you, Brice."

"If you must."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the station, the men are starting to get worried with no sign of Captain Stanley. Roy has already called his house, but no one answered. All the men gather in the kitchen. A couple of them are leaning against the counter. Marco pours himself a cup of coffee. "He's always the first one here," Chet says.

"It's just not like him to be late," Roy says as he grips his coffee cup with both hands.

Johnny is pacing the floor. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Well, he's over an hour late. I guess we better call headquarters. We need to get a sub in here," Roy says with hesitation.

*

Back in the ambulance, Cap is restless on the gurney. He seems to be semiconscious, but still not responding to his name. Brice continues to check his vitals every couple minutes. As they arrive at the hospital, Brice accompanies the gurney into treatment room two. Dr. Brackett is there to meet them. As the patient comes into view, Kel recognizes Hank Stanley, and then is startled to see the handcuff attached as well as Officer Walters following close behind. "What is going on here?" Kel directs the question at Brice and the officer.

"My patient, Captain Stanley, is a suspect in an attempted child molestation case." Brice states matter of fact.

Walters, then, interrupts Brice, "He's in my custody."

Disgust flashes across the doctor's face. Kel isn't going to put up with this. "I don't care what you think he did or didn't do. He's my patient and needs treatment now. This man is in no condition to do anything. Get these cuffs off of him!"

"I'm sorry, Doc. This case has all the headlines. Friend or not, I have to go by the book. I'll remove them just long enough to move him, but then they go right back on. If he needs to stay, he will have to be secure and will have round the clock officers posted with him." Walters pulls out his cuff key and unlocks the cuff from the gurney then waits for him to be moved.

"Fine." Kel gives an unhappy glare to the officer. "Let's get him moved, people!"

After Brice and the attendant along with the doctor move Cap, Brice gives Dr. Brackett an update then excuses himself. Walters recuffs Cap's left wrist to the railing of the treatment bed.

Dr. Brackett does a once over on Cap. After listening to his chest, he orders up some blood work and radiographs of his skull, chest, and abdomen. Positioning himself over Hank's face and resting one hand on his forehead he checks his pupil response to see if it improved from what the paramedic observed earlier. Kel carefully peels away the bandage from his left cheek to see the severity of the laceration. Then he taps his knee joints looking for good reflexes. He then tests him for a pain response with positive results. While Nurse Carol is drawing the labs, Kel asks, "Hank, can you hear me?"

He is pleased to see Hank's eyelids flutter followed by a moan. "Hank, talk to me. It's Dr. Brackett. You're at Rampart Hospital."

His eyes finally open, but he has a look of confusion. Hank's vision is blurry with some black specks flying about. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth makes him reluctant to swallow. His head is pounding and the slightest movement in his mouth sends a sharp shot of pain through his jaw. "Doc?" Comes out in a breathless fashion.

"Welcome back, Hank. It's good to see you awake."

Hank mumbles out, "How did I … get here?"

"You came by ambulance. Craig Brice rode in with you. How do you feel?"

"Awful."

"Hank, can you be a little more specific?"

"My head … and my … gut hurt. Doc, … how long have … I been out?"

"I would say you have been unconscious for around thirty minutes. Do you remember what happened?"

Hank lies quietly for a moment trying to focus his thoughts. _What happened? I was walking to work._

Suddenly, Hank tries to sit up. "I'm late for …" The cuff yanks at his wrist.

Kel quickly pushes him back down on the treatment bed.

"Hold on there. You need to lie still. You're not going anywhere for a bit. We need to run some tests on you. Didn't you just hear me say, you have been out for thirty minutes?"

As the fuzziness in his head clears, he looks down at his wrist and sees the metal bracelet in place. "_Clink" _He pulls at his arm and feels the restraint. "What's going on?" A look of panic washes over his face.

Officer Walters intervenes, "Mr. Stanley, you are under arrest for attempted child abduction and molestation." Then the officer starts to read Hank his rights.

Cap is shell-shocked. He interrupts Walters, "This is a mistake!" Before another word slips out a stabbing pain in his jaw stops him from speaking. His first reaction is to clinch his teeth, but that only brings more agony.

With both hands raised Brackett steps between the two men with the bed on one side and Officer Walters the other. "Stop right now. This is not the time for this. Hank needs to rest and go to x-ray. Officer Walters, you need to be silent." Kel looks at Hank and says, "Not another word out of you. Let's get you checked out from head to toe. When you're feeling better, we can straighten this whole thing out." Dr. Brackett has Cap wheeled to Radiology.

"Fine. I'll wait, but he needs to understand the situation. I would like to hear his side of the story too."

Kel steps in close, almost nose to nose, with Walters to confront him. "Do not jeopardize the health of my patient by stressing him out. No questions until I say so!" Kel stomps out of the room.

Walters takes a break to go call his superior. He gets a hold of Sergeant MacDonald and gives him a brief update on the status at the hospital. Mac is stunned to learn who Jerry has in custody. MacDonald fills Jerry in on the interviews with the two good Samaritans.

"Mac, if you saw what they did to Stanley, I don't know if good would be the adjective that you would use. They roughed him up pretty good. I should know more on his condition in the next hour. I will get a statement from him as soon as I can."

"Good, I would like to hear for myself what Hank Stanley has to say. I hope he has some proof that he's innocent because right now we have statements from two adults and one child that he is guilty. Jerry, I'll send over your partner. Be sure to have someone with Hank at all times. I'm afraid if the media finds out that someone is in custody, the coverage could bring about a real safety problem. Guilty or not, people don't always wait to hear the whole truth."

"To be honest, Mac, working with Dr. Brackett has been difficult enough."

"Jerry, go by the book, but work with Dr. Brackett as best as you can. He runs the show over at Rampart. He is better as a friend than a foe."

"Got it, Mac."

*

The station phone rings and Johnny quickly picks it up. "Hello, Station 51. This is John Gage." All the men stop and stare at him holding their breaths hoping its Cap or good news about him.

"Hi, Gage, this is Craig Brice from Station 36."

Johnny seems to deflate in front of the guys with just hearing the voice of "By the book" Brice." "Oh, Brice. What's up?"

"Gage, I need to inform you that Captain Stanley is injured and is currently at Rampart Hospital. I just spoke with Chief McConnike and he is apprised of the situation."

A serious look comes over Johnny. With the phone to his right ear, he quickly covers up his left to listen closely. "Brice, can you repeat that?"

"As I said before, Captain Stanley is injured and is at Rampart Emergency."

In an exasperated voice Johnny asks, "What happened?" The other men in the firehouse gather around Johnny on the phone sensing the bad news about to come forth.

"That is a very good question. It is complicated. Captain Stanley was unconscious when Thomas and I came on the scene. He looks to have a possible concussion, a laceration on his face, injured ribs, and other contusions on his face and abdomen."

Johnny interrupts, "Was he in an accident?"

Brice pauses then proceeds to explain, "No, he was assaulted by two men."

"You gotta be kidding! In broad daylight? Why?"

"Well, there is more to the story, but I think maybe someone here at the hospital should explain. Sorry, Gage, I need to get going?" After driving in their squad, Thomas walks up to Brice at the nurse's station spotting him there on the phone.

"Wait! How is he?" Johnny asks.

"When I left him with Dr. Brackett a few minutes ago, he was still semi-conscious, but starting to wake. His vitals were all stable."

"Brice, did anyone get a hold of Emily Stanley?"

"As far as I know, they haven't been able to reach her yet. Sorry, Gage."

"Thanks, Brice." A dumbfounded Johnny hangs up the phone then rubs over his mouth. Chet, Marco, Roy, and Mike all pipe in, "Was he calling about Cap? What's wrong?"

Johnny wanders a couple steps to the table and leans against it. "Yeah, it was Brice. Squad 36 got called to a scene of an assault. Cap was the victim! He's at Rampart Hospital. He said he was semi-conscious with a possible concussion, hurt ribs, and a laceration." Johnny shakes his head. "I can't believe it."

Kelly speaks up, "Did he say he was going to be ok?"

"Well, his vitals were good, but he wasn't completely conscious yet. Roy, let's ask Captain Lane if we can restock supplies at Rampart and check on Cap." Johnny walks into the office to make the request of the substitute A-shift captain.

Long faces on Mike, Marco, and Chet express the overwhelming concern for their captain. They realize that they still need to get through the shift before seeing him. Chet asks, "Roy, can you find out more about how he's doing for us?"

"Sure thing."

Mike, looking forlorn, quietly says, "Tell him were thinking of him." Roy gently slaps Mike on his shoulder.

"We will." Roy walks out to the bay and meets Johnny there. The two climb into the squad and depart for the hospital.

*

Back at the hospital, Hank is rolled back into treatment room two after finishing with the radiographs. His shadow, Officer Walters, is right there keeping a close watch on his prisoner. Hank experienced some light-headedness with the movement needed to take the films. Now, occasional waves of nausea come knocking and add to his ever-present discomfort. Dr. Brackett comes into the room with his friend and colleague, Joe Early. They come alongside the bed. Hank looks at Kel and asks, "So, Doc, … what's the verdict?" Another weary ache ripples through his jaw then he reaches up with his free hand and protectively rubs it.

"Hank, we've looked over your films and labs. The x-rays confirmed you have two fractured ribs. They are aligned well, and putting on a support wrap should be all that's needed for them. It will just take some time and rest for them to heal. You also have some serious bruising to your abdomen, but it appears that you don't have any internal bleeding. We need to put in a few sutures to close up the cut on your cheek to limit the scarring. You also have a concussion from the severe beating." Kel pauses for a moment before continuing. "Hank, we also found a couple fractures in your jaw."

Hank through the throbbing in his head tries to focus on what Brackett is telling him.

"The jawbone is still positioned well, but with regular movement from just talking will slow the healing process as well as cause more pain." Looking over to Joe for a second then back at Hank, "I think it would be prudent to wire your jaw shut for a period of time to expedite the healing."

"No, Doc," comes painfully out of Hank's mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second as another twinge of pain hits.

Kel says, "Hank, try not to talk. I'm sorry we haven't been able to give you any pain relief because of the head injury. We need to keep you under close observation for the next twenty-four hours first. I can get you a pad of paper and a pencil so if you need something, you can write it down."

Hank slowly nods his head in acceptance.

Dr. Brackett fills Hank in on the next step. "In just a bit we will give you some sedation for the procedure. We'll also get you stitched up too. After that we will move you into a room for the night. By the way, the staff hasn't been able to reach your wife yet, but we will keep trying. I think that Craig Brice did speak with your men at the station." Joe turns to Nurse Carol and asks her to draw up the needed drugs then start prepping the area of the jaw and his laceration.

As they prepare for the procedure, Walters steps up to Dr. Brackett for a moment. "Doctor, how am I supposed to question him about what happened if you wire his jaw shut?"

"I guess you will just have to be patient for a while longer. He could write out some answers for you, but after this sedation he will be pretty groggy for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Officer Sanchez arrives at Rampart in search of his partner. He speaks with Head Nurse Dixie McCall who goes into treatment room two to find the other officer. Walters comes out and updates Sanchez on the happenings with his prisoner. "Why don't you stand guard at the door? I'll stay in the room. The doctor allows me in there as long as I keep out of the way."

A short time later, Chief McConnike in uniform walks into the emergency department. He approaches the main desk and asks about the condition of his man, Henry Stanley with the Los Angeles Fire Department. A young lady working the desk says, "Sir, can I have you wait here a moment and I'll get someone who can answer your question."

The desk person makes a quick phone call. The chief paces for a couple minutes in the waiting area when an attractive nurse comes up to him and says, "You must be asking about Captain Stanley?" Dixie greets him with a nice smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm Chief McConnike."

"My name is Dixie. Why don't you come with me, sir?" Dix turns and leads the man to the doctor's lounge. "Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thank you. I would very much like to know about my officer through." He sits down at one of the four round tables in the room bordered by a couple couches.

"Dr. Brackett is currently treating him, but I can fill you in on a few details."

"I would appreciate that." The chief pulls off his white uniform hat and sits in on the table in front of him.

Dix tries to summarize Hank's injuries. "He came in unconscious over an hour ago. He has since woken up. After x-rays we learned he has a moderate concussion, a laceration on his cheek, a broken jaw, and two cracked ribs. He has multiple contusions on his face, chest, and abdomen. He is in serious condition at this time. Did you realize that he is under arrest?" Dix shakes her head in her own disbelief.

"Yes, I was made aware of the accusations. When do you think I can see him?"

"I'm not sure. I believe Dr. Brackett is suturing up the laceration as well as wiring his jaw shut to stabilize the fracture right now. Chief, I'll send in Dr. Brackett as soon as he's done."

"Thank you, Dixie."

She heads down the hall toward her station when she hears a ruckus at the Emergency entrance. Changing direction to rendezvous where the noise is coming from, Dixie finds a small crowd of reporters pushing, shoving, and yelling at Cindy, the desk clerk in emergency. "Quiet down!" Dixie orders the group. "What's going on here, Cindy?"

"Ms. McCall, they want to know about the condition of the child molester in custody." Cindy is wide-eyed with all the pressure. With cameras and microphones all around the clerk is very nervous.

Dixie takes charge. "You need to move outside, please. We have a hospital with sick people to take care of here. Don't force me to call security." She waves the reporters toward the exit doors. They reluctantly start to exit in that direction. Just then, Johnny and Roy come in through the emergency entrance among the crowd and a reporter shouts to them, "Tell us about the pedophile fireman?"

Roy and Johnny make a questioning look to the obnoxious person before squeezing through to where Dixie is standing. Roy asks her, "What's going on down here?"

Before answering him, she looks to Cindy and says, "Call down security and let them take care of the reporters for now."

"Ok, Ms. McCall."

"Come with me, guys." Dixie takes Johnny and Roy to the lounge. As they push open the door into the doctor's lounge they both see Chief McConnike sitting alone at a table. "He knows as much as anyone. Maybe you three should talk. I need to check in with Kel."

"Thanks, Dix." They both say in unison.

The Chief stands up at the sight of the two paramedics. McConnike speaks up, "So what do you boys know?"

Roy says, "We just heard that our captain was hurt on his way to work. We don't really know much else."

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll try to fill you in on what I know." Over the next few minutes the chief tells them about the report given to police that states Hank supposedly molested a five-year old boy in plain sight. Two men came upon it happening and they stopped him. The force they used was over the top."

Both men are stunned and shaking their heads in disbelief. Johnny says, "There must be a mistake. Cap would NEVER do anything like that."

Roy responds, "I don't know of a more respected, kind, or honest man. He just wouldn't."

"What did Cap say happened?" Johnny asks.

"That is part of the problem. He hasn't been in any condition to talk yet. And I'm afraid it might be a while before he can. Dix just told me that his jaw is broken and the doctor is wiring his mouth shut to help it heal."

"Oh, man. This sounds really bad." Johnny stresses.

"What if the two men misread the situation?" Roy asks.

Chief adds, "I thought that myself, but the child at the scene acknowledged Hank. He may only be five years old, but three eye witnesses sound pretty convincing to a prosecutor."

"I still don't believe it. Cap needs his chance to explain. I'd take his word over anyone else." Johnny states.

"Well, we will have to find a way to manage the upcoming firestorm. The publicity has been huge with the numerous counts of molestation in the past few weeks. They will want a head on the chopping block. Hank needs some time to recover, but we need to get the details from him as soon as possible. Can I count on your crew to come around Emily Stanley too?"

"Of course, we will." Roy says as he stands up and leans on the back of a chair. "Speaking of Emily, has anyone reached her yet?"

"No, I have called her a few times now with no one answering the home number." The chief says.

"Oh, I know where to call." Roy grabs the phone book down from the shelf in the lounge and starts flipping through the pages." The wives were having a meeting this morning about the firemen's picnic. Joanne was going too. I think they are meeting at the IHOP near West Hollywood."

"Here, let me have that number, Roy. I should be the one to call her." McConnike says with anguish behind it.

"Roy, let's go see if we can visit with Cap yet." Johnny jumps up and walks to the door just pausing long enough for Roy to catch up to him. Left behind is the chief making the tough call to Hank's wife.

Johnny and Roy amble down the hall with Dixie in sight near the base station. The commotion at the other end of the hallway has lessened. Both men are surprised to see a police officer standing outside of treatment room two. They look at each other and both suspect it's where Cap is. Finally making it to Dix, they ask if they can pop in to see Cap yet. "I think Kel is finishing up with the procedure here shortly. Do you have time to wait?"

"Unless we get a call. In the meantime, can you help us stock up on a few supplies?"

"Sure thing, guys."

The two solemn paramedics hardly say a word as they pack their supplies. Both of their heads crank around when they notice the exit of a doctor from room two. They rush to meet Dr. Early. "Doc, how is he doing?" Roy asks insistently.

He answers, "Hank is hanging in there. I think he will make a full recovery from the injuries, but he's going to be uncomfortable for a while. A broken jaw is a very frustrating problem to have because of the need to stabilize the bone. He will have to be patient. You should be able to go in to see him. Dr. Brackett is just suturing up the laceration."

"Thanks, Doc."

"I'll see you later guys." Joe races off to another non-emergency in treatment one.

They pass the officer stationed outside the room. The two troubled paramedics let themselves into treatment room. "Hey, Dr. Brackett. Do you mind if we come in a moment?" Johnny cautiously asks.

"Yeah, come on in. I'm just about finished. Hank's been sedated, but it will be wearing off quickly. I didn't want him down long with the concussion. Both men notice the officer standing quietly in the back of the room. Then, they are startled to see handcuffs attached to the bed and Cap's left wrist. A wave of anger washes over them.

"How can they treat him this way?" Johnny expresses to Brackett with disgust and sadness.

Kel puts down the needle holders and thumb forceps with the suturing done. "I know Johnny, it's frustrating to me too." Roy just gazes at Cap's bruised and bloodied face. He looks down his battered body. Cap still has on his pants and what's left of his plaid shirt. Some white bandage tape is wrapped around the lower part of his chest protecting the area of cracked ribs. Kel asks Carol to put on a new bandage over the facial laceration then give him the anti-nausea medication in his IV. "I don't want any chance of him vomiting with his jaw wired."

"Doc, did Cap say what happened this morning?"

"Johnny, he hasn't been in any condition to talk. His head was clearing before the jaw procedure, but with the sedation it will still be a while before he can really share what happened. I'm sure there has been some kind of misunderstanding. Hank just isn't the kind of man that would do such a thing."

Officer Walters can't hold his tongue any longer. "You might be right, but to be on the safe side we have to assume first that he might be guilty."

Kel shakes off the officer's statement. He turns his attention back to Hank to keep a close eye on him as he recovers. He wouldn't be surprised if he were very confused and frightened when he wakes. The sensation of his mouth being locked will be new. Kel gave some meds prior to the procedure to dry up his mucus membranes. Swallowing will be more difficult because of it.

Both paramedics and Brackett watch as Hank starts to stir. They hear him let out a low groan as he eyes begin to flutter. His forehead wrinkles from his consciousness returning and fighting through the fog and ache. "Hank, can you hear me. Squeeze my hand if you can."

Just then, Kel feels Hank's hand flex closed while his eyes remain shut. "Hank, the surgery is done. It went well, but you won't be able to talk. I'll have some paper and a pencil for you to write with when you're up for it." Hank's respirations start to increase and deepen. Kel isn't quite sure if it's anxiety or pain causing it. Hank suddenly opens his eyes then reaches up with his free right hand and pulls at the oxygen nasocannula. Roy grabs at Cap's hand to stop him from removing the tubing.

Kel puts a hand on his chest. "Try to relax, Hank."

Hank forcefully blinks through the pain and fear then begins to breathe a bit easier when he hears a familiar voice.

Roy says, "Cap, we're here. You're going to be ok."

Johnny pipes in too. "Cap, whatever you need. We'll take care of it."

Hank rolls his head in the direction of his men. A more relaxed expression settles over his face with the sight of Johnny and Roy.

Dr. Brackett turns to Carol. "Can you get a room set up for Captain Stanley? And let me know when it's ready."

His men stay with him until he's ready to move to his room then a rescue call comes in for the station. As Roy and Johnny leave, Chief McConnike comes up to sit with Hank after getting settled in the new room. A short time later one very worried wife arrives at the hospital with Joanne Desoto accompanying her. Emily expresses her thanks to her friend for bringing her to the hospital. Joanne heads home and will later pick up the Stanley's kids to watch over them. Dr. Brackett takes Mrs. Stanley aside in the lounge to explain the condition of her husband. He doesn't want her to be frightened by the jaw wire. "It will be difficult for him to speak while the fracture heals. Please be patient with him because he will be hard enough on himself."

Dixie steps in to show the captain's wife to his room. Emily notices the police officer sitting outside the room as they approach. "Mrs. Stanley, if you need anything just call down to the desk and ask for Dix. He's resting just inside." Dix holds open his door for her to go in. Emily wipes away her tears with a tissue before she walks in. She wants to be strong for him. Emily is relieved to see the chief there with Hank. It was tough to hear the news about her husband, but the chief was very sensitive in how he delivered it. It felt strange having an officer nearby, but right now what matter most is her being there for him. McConnike stands up as Emily comes in.

"Mrs. Stanley, please have a seat here." He moves the chair so it's easy for her to sit right beside the bed. She walks up close and covers her mouth to stop the gasp as she sees Hank for the first time. He is sleeping, but restless from the un-ending ache. Now in a hospital gown, she can still see all the bruising covering half of his face. The rib bandaging is obvious under the thin gown too. Finally, she sees the handcuff on his far sided wrist. It is the last straw that turns on her tears. She can't help, but cry.

"Oh, Hank." She caresses her soft hand over his unhurt cheek. Then she leans down to place a tender kiss on his forehead. She whispers, "I love you." She runs her hand down his arm and stops at his hand and holds on tight. "I'm not going anywhere, Hank." A couple hours go by with Emily just watching her husband rest. The chief has come and gone a couple times retrieving coffee or making needed phone calls. Regularly, a nurse comes in and checks over his vitals. This time it's Dr. Brackett wanting to see how the patient is doing. He softly speaks with Emily. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok. I guess."

"At least I can tell you that this should be the hardest day. It should only get better for him." Kel puts on his stethoscope and listens to Hank's chest. "No rales. That is good news."

"What does that mean, doctor?"

"I'm just listening for noise in the lungs which means an infection is developing. And, so far so good."

"Dr. Brackett, how is he going to eat?"

"We'll get you some recipes for high calorie shakes. He will have to drink his needed nutrition after he comes off the IV's."

"How long do you think he will need his jaw wired shut?" She asks with concern. Then she notices some drool dripping down Hank's chin. She reaches down and dabs away the moisture with a tissue.

"I'm afraid it could be at least four weeks, but we will have to see how it goes."

"He is going to hate it."

With the quiet, but continuous talking above him, Hank's eyes slowly open. His other senses pick up on the voice as well as the aroma of his wife. He sees her for the first time as his vision clears and melts. She squeezes his hand to send him her reassurance that all will be ok. "Hi, Hun. I love you." He blinks his eyes at her trying to send her the same thoughts, but not able to use any words. Because his one wrist is still cuffed, Hank lets go of her hand and grabs the bed remote with the other. Pushing the button, Hank puts the bed in motion raising it up so he is in more of a seated position. With the movement a moan escapes him and he pinches his eyes shut for a second before reopening them. Hank then looks around for the paper and pencil the doctor talked about earlier. Dr. Brackett picks up on what he wants and hands him the notepad and pencil.

Pulling the hospital tray closer, Hank puts the pad on it and starts writing. He is actively blinking his eyes as he tries to concentrate still through some haze. "I want to explain what happened. I need you to know the truth." He turns around the pad so Brackett, Emily, and McConnike can read it.

"Ok, Hank. Go on," Brackett says.

Hank turns the pad around and begins writing again. "I was walking to work this morning when I saw a man approach a young boy. The man grabbed him in a rough way then started to drag the boy toward a car. I saw the child crying and was close enough to yell for him to leave the boy alone. The man spotted me and released him. I reached the boy in time to see the man drive off. I kneeled down beside the boy trying to comfort him. A moment later two men drove up and yelled at me. It scared the boy, and he ran into the house. I was grabbed from behind. I tried to explain the situation, but never got the chance before they starting hitting me. The next thing I remember was waking up here."

Dr. Brackett calls over the officer. "Maybe you should read this." He hands the officer the pad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Officer Walters reads the first note from his suspect, he says, "I better call down a detective so he can get your statement. If you really saw someone else, then we need to get that information out so we have a chance to apprehend him. Finding the true molester will help to prove your innocence. In the meantime, you still have three eyewitnesses that have to be disproved. I would get a lawyer now if I were you."

The Chief speaks up, "If you really are trying to put this all on Hank, then you need to give me all the dates and times of the previous attacks. I'm sure there must have been times that assaults occurred when Hank was on duty. That should disprove that he was involved."

Walters sits the notepad back down on the hospital tray then leaves the room to seek out a phone.

Hank takes the pad back and starts writing again. He shows the words to Emily. "I'm sorry, Emily, for putting you through this."

"Hank, it's not your fault. You protected that little boy from harm and then you became the victim. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Turning the pad around again to write, Hank scribbles, "Chief, I know this will look bad for the fire department. I'm sorry I can't fix it."

"Hank, it's ok. The truth will come out. I'll handle the chaos in the meantime. You're a good man and you don't deserve to go through this."

Dr. Brackett decides it's time to step in. "Hank, I know you're worried, but you really need to get some rest. I don't want you pushing it. Chief, I think it's time for everyone to leave except for Mrs. Stanley. I will have the nurses keep me informed of anyone else trying to see Captain Stanley."

*

Returning to the station, the men wander back into the kitchen after the run. Marco, Chet, and Mike are anxious to hear how Cap is doing and more details about the assault. Roy and Johnny are hesitant to discuss the situation with the slanderous statements made about him. "So, Roy, how is he? And what was Brice not wanting to say?"

Roy and Johnny make quick glances at each other. Neither one is feeling up to explaining. Pressing on Roy finally says, "Cap seems to be doing ok. He's pretty uncomfortable since they are not giving him any real pain medication because of the concussion. When we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Brackett was just finishing suturing up the facial laceration. The worse part is his broken jaw. Brackett wired it shut to stabilize it like a splint."

Marco asks, "How is he going to eat?"

Johnny responds, "He'll have to drink his nutrition for the next few weeks."

"Man, that would be tough," Chet, says while shaking his head.

Mike can't stay quiet. "So, what was Brice talking about?"

"Cap was seen this morning with a five year old boy. Two men came up on him touching the boy, and thought he was the child molester on the loose. These men beat up Cap. With him being hurt, he hasn't had the chance to explain what really happened. The real problem is he's under arrest!" Johnny explains.

"Cap molesting a child? That is ridiculous!" Marco scoffs.

"This has to be a bad joke. It's completely absurd," Chet says.

The gravity of the situation hangs heavily over the men. "What can we do for him, Roy?" Mike asks.

"Well, Chief McConnike asked us to come around Emily Stanley."

"Un-huh, of course" are words being thrown around by each of the men.

Johnny speaks up, "We need to support him because the media is going to chew him up and spit him out. They won't wait to hear the truth, I'm afraid." Gage rests his hands on his waist while talking.

Captain Lane walks into the kitchen. "I just got a call from HQ. They said to turn on the television to channel five."

They quickly crowd around the television as the captain turns it on. _We have breaking news to report on the pedophile case. Let's join Ed Nelson live at Rampart Hospital with what's happening._

"_We are here at Rampart Hospital with an update on the Los Angeles County child molester case. Early today, another child was attacked. A suspect was injured trying to escape the scene of the crime. He is currently in custody at Rampart Hospital. We have learned that the suspect is Henry Stanley, a captain with the Los Angeles Fire Department, with over fourteen years of experience. In just a moment the Battalion Chief will make a statement regarding his officer. Here he is now._"

"Good Afternoon, I'm Chief McConnike with the Los Angeles Fire Department. Henry Stanley has been wrongly accursed. After regaining consciousness, he made a statement that he witnessed a man trying to abduct a child while walking to work. He called out to the man and he released the child. He then came to the aid of the boy. Other's witnessed him comforting the child and misread the situation. So, this has been a terrible misunderstanding. The worst part is a good man has been injured by over zealot bystanders and the real culprit is still out there."

The reporter rudely yells, "Chief, I heard that the child and two others identified him as the perpetrator."

"I'm sure this will be all cleared up in the next day. I hope in the meantime that the public will continue on the lookout for the man truly at fault."

Rumblings in the crowd continue with individual reporters trying to raise a new question, but the chief turns around and retreats back into the hospital.

Chet flips off the television then spouts, "See, I told you the truth would come out."

Roy says, "I'm not so sure that they believe it yet."

Then suddenly the phone begins to ring. Marco answers it. "Hello, Station 51." Pause. "Roy, it's for you. It's Joanne." Roy quickly picks it up.

"Hi, Honey. How is Emily Stanley?"

"She's doing ok. She is by Hank's side at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know that I'm picking up their kids in a bit and they are sleeping over at our house tonight."

"That's just fine. Thanks for taking care of them, Honey."

"It's the least I could do. What a horrible ordeal they're going through."

"Call if you need anything. Love you." Roy hangs up the phone.

The phone rings again just after hanging it up with Joanne. Roy answers it and his expression quickly changes to one of irritation. "Yes, Captain Stanley works here. His character is above reproach." Pause. "No, I have nothing else to say. Goodbye!" He roughly hangs up the phone. "I can't believe that reporter had the gall to call here."

*

Later that day, Detective Miller arrives at the hospital to take a full statement from Stanley. The process is a slow one with Hank having to write out all his answers to Jerry's questions. The fatigue is wearing on Cap's face by the end of the interrogation. Believing Hank or not, he needs to get this information on the air about the suspect's car. Hank could remember a blue Chevy sedan with a left taillight smashed in. Hopefully, this will be the information the police need to find the real molester.

*

The night was long and restless for Hank. Pictures of the stranger, the boy, and the two who beat him kept flashing through his head. One nightmare he would be running toward the boy with outstretched hands. Then the child would be ripped away just before he could reach him. In another dream two faces stood over him. The men punched him mercilessly over and over again while laughing the whole time. By the morning he was drenched in perspiration and feeling even more exhausted.

Dr. Brackett comes into Hank's room to find his wife still right beside him. She is bending over him wiping the moisture from his forehead. "So, how is our patient this morning?"

"I'm afraid he didn't rest very well. He seems to be having some bad dreams. Plus, all the monitoring from the nurses kept rousing him when he did finally fall asleep."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, Emily. We need to disturb patients with head injuries for the first twenty-four hours. If he checks out ok this morning, I can get him started on some pain medications. He will probably do much better today. I would like to get him up soon. If he is moving around ok, we can send him home. By the way, where is the officer? I need him to get Hank released from this handcuff."

"I think the officer went for a cup of coffee. Isn't there one outside the door?"

"Oh, I didn't see one when I came in a minute ago, but I'll go check." Kel steps into the hall and finds Officer Reed now there. There has been a shift change and a new set of partners arrived earlier this morning. Doc asks Jim to come in and release his patient from the bed. "I need to see him mobile." Jim doesn't see the harm in it, being that he's just out in the hall. He uncuffs Hank and returns to his post. In the meantime, Hank stirs and wakes to see Dr. Brackett over him. The doctor listens to his chest, pokes around the contusions, and then looks into Hank's eyes. "Hank, you are looking pretty good. I want you to get your legs back. I am going to have your urinary catheter pulled and then we'll get you up and walking a bit and see how it goes. I'll have a breakfast shake made up for you. If you can get it down ok, then it's time to pull your IV catheter and get you out of here."

Hank quickly notices that both wrists are free. Some relief washes over his face. He pulls the notepad close again and writes, "Thanks, Doc."

In short order, Hank Stanley is back on his feet walking around the room. He is relieved to be free of the catheter and eliminating on his own. The sensation of his jaw wired shut is still going to take some adjusting. Taking in his first liquid meal wasn't as difficult as he first thought. A little later in the morning, he is feeling stronger and more comfortable after the administration of pain medication. A brief confrontation occurs with Dr. Brackett and Pete Malloy after learning that Stanley is freely moving about. Pete understands the magnitude of this case and wants the doctor to understand that too. At this time he learns Brackett is preparing to release Stanley from the hospital.

"I hope you realize that he will have to go to the station as soon as he's released," Pete says.

Even with knowing Pete, Kel's hackles rise and his tone gets forceful with the officer. "This man needs to rest and heal up. He doesn't need to be dragged downtown."

"I'm sorry, Doc. But, we have to go by the book," Pete says somberly. "I know Captain Stanley is a good man, but I couldn't even make an exception for my own partner."

With a look of disbelief, Dr. Brackett goes back into Hank's room. Malloy follows him with some reluctance. "Alright Hank, are you feeling up to leaving?" In the back of Kel's mind, he is hoping he says, no.

Hank sits down on the bed and answers with a quick note. "That sounds good to me." Kel, Emily, and Pete all see his response.

Emily speaks up, "How about I give Roy a call? Maybe he wouldn't mind bringing by a change of clothes for you, Hank." She leaves the room to find the public phone to make the call.

In the meantime, Pete quietly speaks to Hank, "I'm sorry, Hank. We need to take you into the station after you're release from the hospital. We will try to be as discreet as possible."

Hank writes, "I appreciate that. Pete, can you tell me what I can expect to happen there?"

"Sure, first we will have to process you with fingerprinting and pictures. A detective will review your statement with you. Then you will have time to meet with an attorney, and he can arrange for bail."

Hank jots down a question. "Pete, can you do me one favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I don't want my wife to go to the station. I'd prefer she'd be left out of this mess. Can you convince her to go home with Roy?" Hank writes.

"I'll do what I can." Pete gives a sympathetic look.

A short time later Roy and Johnny show up to check in with Cap and deliver his clothes that Emily requested. When they walk into his room she is sitting by the bed with an impatient Hank tapping a pencil on the pad. "Hey, Cap, how are you doing?" Johnny spouts.

Hank's eyes brighten as he sees his men. Emily stands up and both men give her a comforting hug. "Thanks for coming, Roy, Johnny."

Hank gives them a faint smile, which is hard to do with the wire job. Even with the bruises a darker shade of purple on his cheek and chin, he has a healthier look with the pain more under control. Roy says, "You're looking better, Cap."

Quickly writing on the pad, "Thanks for coming by. I appreciate it." Roy and Johnny lean over to read the note from Cap.

"We wanted to come. Matter of fact, all the guys wanted to, but we thought it might be too much to have everyone here. Mike, Chet, and Marco were hoping they could stop by your home soon. Like maybe tomorrow if you're up for it." Johnny explains.

Hank mind drifts. A vision pops in his head of him behind bars. _I might not be home for a while._ He starts a new note. "Roy, I can't thank you and Joanne enough for watching the kids." Hank gets a bit overwhelmed with emotion then Roy rests a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. This will all be cleared up in no time." Anxiety is written on Hank's face.

Johnny has a difficult time seeing his mentor in such a forlorn state. He watches Cap move slowly to stand. "Why don't we get out of your way so you can change clothes." Cap gives an appreciative wave as they give him some privacy.

While in the hallway, Pete privately speaks to Roy about Hank's wishes. "Can you take his wife home? He would prefer her not coming to the police station. He wants to protect her from the whole scene." The realization that his captain is under arrest finally starts to sink in.

"I can't believe you are really going to arrest him. You know he's not guilty, but a victim here."

"That is yet to be proven."

Just then, Dr. Brackett returns to do one last exam before releasing Hank. "Hey there, Johnny, Roy." It took Kel a second glance since the paramedics are in their street clothes.

"Hi, Doc," Johnny acknowledges.

Brackett questions, "What's with the gathering here?" He sees both paramedics and both officers milling just outside Hank's door.

"We just brought Cap some clothes, and he's getting dressed," Johnny responds.

"Can you give me another minute alone with him? I want to do a quick physical on him before he leaves."

Pete and Roy acknowledge him with a yes. Kel pushes into Hank's room as the others wait just outside. Cap is standing and dressed in his own shirt and pants again. "Have a seat, Hank. I want to do another quick once over before letting you go." After looking him over, he hands some papers to Emily with recipes for nutritious meals in liquid form as well as a couple prescriptions he will need filled. "Hank, I want to see you back in two to three days. I want to keep a close eye on your weight and see that you're maintaining well on this diet. You have strict orders to rest and no lifting with those cracked ribs. Do you have any questions?"

Hank scribbles out a quick note. "Is there any chance I can get this wire out early?"

"Yes, there is a chance, but I don't want to make any promises now. Hank, I'll order up a wheelchair of you. It's hospital policy. I'll see you soon." Kel Brackett turns to leave the room.

Emily Stanley sincerely says, "Thank you again, Dr. Brackett for taking care of Hank."

"It's my pleasure." Kel heads out.

The time has come for Hank to let Emily know what is happening next. He starts a brief note to her, "Honey, I have to go to the police station now. I don't want you to come. Roy, will take you back to his place to be with the kids. I'll have someone call you about how long I'll be." He hands her the note.

As she reads the note she starts to tear up. "No, I want to be with you." Quickly shaking his head he sends her the message that he doesn't want her there. He reaches around and embraces her with a tight hug not thinking of his own discomfort. Her body trembles against his chest. He tenderly presses his good cheek to hers trying to express his love without words.

Just then, Pete, Roy, and Johnny come back into the room after seeing Brackett leave. Witnessing the tender embrace, the men feel awkward with intruding on a personal moment between the Stanley's. Hank gives a small wave to the men letting them know it's ok to be there. Emily turns to Roy and asks him if he would go get Hank's prescriptions filled downstairs.

"Sure thing." He takes the script papers and hustles out to get the job done.

A couple minutes later an orderly shows up with a wheelchair for Hank's departure. He climbs in. Pete tells the orderly that he can take it from here and the orderly goes off to another task. Pete then pushes the chair as Emily and Johnny accompany him down to the main door. They pause there as Jim goes to drive the squad car up to the entrance, and they wait for Roy with the medications. It doesn't take long for them to all realize that in the parking lot a crowd of reporters have been stationed there for a while hoping for a glimpse of the molesting suspect.

Roy walks up with a bag holding the medications. Just outside Pete can see the car pulling up to the doors as close as Jim can get it.

Pete then asks Hank, "Are you ready?" He nods his head, stands up, and places his hands behind his back expecting the next thing. Pete places on the handcuffs before leading him out of the hospital and through the crowd to the car. Flickering white lights and pops from the photos being taken cause both Pete and Hank to lower their heads and squint from the flashes. Pete puts a hand on Hank's head to protect it as he climbs into the back seat. Jim hops out and joins Hank in the back as Pete walks around and slides into the driver's seat.

Emily in the meantime is overwhelmed to see her husband cuffed and lead out through the boisterous crowd. She hears them shouting slanderous names. As tears stream down her cheeks again, Johnny takes her into a protective hug. Roy jogs out to the squad and passes off the medication to Pete. The car pulls out leaving behind these reporters, but Pete knows it's not the last of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Arriving at the station, the two officers climb out of the squad and walk protectively beside Hank Stanley through another set of reporters. Inside the station, Sergeant MacDonald has kept the place business as usual with keeping the media at bay outside. Hank is lead to the processing room for fingerprinting and photographs. Hank barely finishes washing off the ink from his fingers when he is asked to read through his typed statement, which he made previously at the hospital with the detective. After signing the papers, he goes to a temporary holding cell. Pete comes in to let Hank know what is coming next.

"Hank, the two men that assaulted you are going to confirm your identity as well as the boy. In a few minutes you will be taken to a room where they will have you in a line up. Your attorney is here and will come into speak with you after that is done."

Hank looks around the room for something to write on. Pete realizes what he wants and pulls out the small notepad in his pocket. He hands it and a pen to him.

Hank quickly scribbles, "They aren't going to have them all together when I'm in the line up, are they?"

"No, they will go in one at a time."

"I need someone to talk to the boy for me. He doesn't know my name, but he should remember that I tried to help him."

Pete says, "That is up to the mother if she will allow it. I'll talk to her myself."

Jim interrupts, "They are ready for him."

The two officers escort Hank to the room where he is uncuffed, and shuffled in with four other men, then put in front of a two-way mirror for viewing. The results are the same from the two men who caused Hank's injuries, but the child just looks at his mother for comfort and says nothing. Pete enters the viewing room and asks Mrs. Barkley her permission to talk with the boy. She's hesitant at first, but gives into Pete's trusting eyes. Pete kneels down so he is at eye level with the boy. "Billy, I want you to think hard. I know someone grabbed you in your front yard when you were playing yesterday. Is there a man in this room that tried to help you?" Pete picks up Billy and holds him so he can see the line up of men again.

This time he points to Hank and clearly says, "Mister."

Pete takes the moment to ask for a bit more from Billy. "So, can you tell me what happened after the stranger tried to hurt you?"

Billy quietly nods his head. "Mister shouted at the man. He let me go. I fell down. Mister helped me up."

Pete asks, "What happened to the stranger?"

"He got in a car and drove away."

"What color was the car, Billy?"

"Blue."

Just to confirm the new information, Pete asks, "Mister didn't ever hurt you?"

Billy says, "No," as he shakes his head.

The mom is shocked to hear this. Her first response is, "Oh, my God! That poor man."

Pete is quick to point out, "Billy, you did a good job," and pats him on the back then puts him down.

Pete looks to the mom and says, "He is helping to free a good man, and hopefully find the real culprit. Thank you for allowing me to talk with him."

Pete leaves the room to speak with Sergeant MacDonald while Jim takes Hank to an interrogation room for a meeting with his lawyer. Pete quickly gives Mac the lowdown on the boy's identification of Hank Stanley. "The molester is still at large, but with the information on the car from Hank and the confirmation from the child, hopefully not for much longer."

"Pete, I have Hank's work schedule here that the fire chief sent me. Almost every incident occurred while he was working. The facts are mounting up to help Hank so I think he should be released later today. But, I'm worried that he may need some protection until the real perp is captured. Irrational people don't always listen to the truth when it comes out. I would like you and Jim on it."

"Ok, Mac. I'll go pass on the good news to Hank."

Pete comes to the meeting room with Jim stationed just outside. "What's happening, Pete?"

"The boy identified Hank as his rescuer, not the perp. I'm going to let Hank and his lawyer know what's up. Mac may want us to stay close to Hank after his release because of possible negative public reaction for those that don't believe."

Pete enters the room and shares the good news to Hank. A newfound relief washes over his face. He writes on the pad "THANKS" in big letters for Pete to see. "Did you want me to call your wife to let her know of the new developments and that you should be home later today?"

Hank writes, "That would be great."

Pete shares, "Hank, when you're released later today, Jim and I will drive you home. We might stay around for a bit to be sure you don't have any trouble." Hank nods.

The lawyer speaks up, "We should start assault charges against those men who beat you up." Hank just shakes his head and groans to himself.

He writes, "I don't want to do that. It won't change what happened. And I understand how they misunderstood the situation."

"But, Mr. Stanley, this could help pay for these hospital bills and more." The lawyer continues.

"No, I'm not happy with these men, but I want to move on and get this behind me."

The lawyer starts to argue his point again when Hank shifts in his seat and a look of discomfort can be seen on his face. Hank closes his eyes and rubs across his face. Pete speaks up, "I think the man made up his mind. Now, do what he wants and get to the work at hand of getting him released. This man needs to be home recuperating. Hank, did you need some medication?" Feeling the exhaustion taking over, Hank just nods his head at Pete. "Let me get you some water too."

Needing medication is one thing, but getting it down is another when his jaw is wired shut. Hank has to dissolve the medication in a liquid and drink it. The bitter taste is tough to swallow, and it shows as he tries to sip it down.

More good news comes when Mac approaches Jim outside the room. "It looks like we might have the right man finally."

"What do you mean, what happened?" Jim asks. Pete steps out when he hears Mac's voice outside.

MacDonald shares to both officers, " Ed Wells is bringing in a male suspect that was apprehended near Griffith Park at Victory and Riverside. He was trying to lure another boy to his car, a blue Chevrolet Caprice. I guess he couldn't refrain from his desires."

"How sure are we that he's the guy?"

Mac responds, "Didn't Hank say the taillight was busted out?"

Pete nods and says, "Yes."

"This car matches the description to the T. We just need Hank and the boy to verify it's him. We will then get the other previous victims in here to confirm it's the same man."

"That's great news," Jim says.

"How's Hank holding up?" Mac questions.

"He's looking a bit weary, but he just got down some more medication," Pete shares.

Jim asks, "Mac, are they going to press charges against the two men that injured Stanley?"

"I think that's up to Hank. It would be a misdemeanor at least if not a felony charge."

Pete pipes in, "I don't think Hank will press charges. He was just saying that he wants to move on."

"He's quite a man, Hank Stanley. I understand why his men really respect him," Mac states.

*

The true perpetrator has been captured and is behind bars. All the previous victims indentified him as well as little Billy Barkley and Stanley. The men of Station 51 came around their captain and gave their support to the family as he healed physically and emotionally from the ordeal. The annual firemen picnic came and went with Hank settling for a quiet day at home. The Chief recognized Henry Stanley as a hero for stepping in to protect a child. It would be another five weeks before Hank would pass the physical exam in order to return to duty at the firehouse.

It's his first day back at work, and he walks into the kitchen whistling. The bruises on his face are long gone, but a very small scar remains on his left cheek. The sound of Cap whistling is music to his men's ears. They all gather around him to welcome him back.

The End


End file.
